budou_no_toshifandomcom-20200214-history
Takahashi, Ayaka
<-Back to Home <-Back to Active Student List TO CHANGE Basic Information "You shouldn't be so nosy." 'Personality' : Usually the type to go with the flow, Ayaka is a very obedient girl. At first glance, she's always been sort of a boring student. She is pretty average in all her subjects, including PE, but excels most in Langauge Arts. Ayaka also tends to talk to herself-- mostly when nervous-- and has this odd obsession of constantly writing down notes about everything (ranging from people to the prices of pencils). She spends most nights awake, suffering from insomnia and reading out of textbooks from school or the library. (She isn't too fond of them, but thinks that it'll help her with her grades.) Ayaka is very forgetful too. Never really retaining much information from her notes or what she read the night before, she usually scores lower on her tests than on her homework. Despite her reserved demeanor, she actually isn't all that shy. Ayaka enjoys the company of friendly people very much but just doesn't know how to express it very well when she feels under pressure. She also tends to say things on impulse and can have quite the bad temper but most times tries to keep herself filtered. Ayaka may hold grudges on you too, but good deeds always cancel them out in the end. Just like most girls, Ayaka is always thinking of ways to make girls people like her-- except she tries to be more subtle about it. She sometimes makes plans to style her hair differently, but more often than not, she doesn't really follow through with them. Socially, Ayaka has problems with holding eye contact and starting a conversation. She may come off a bit cold and distant at first, but the more she talks, the more ideosyncratic and awkward she becomes. 'Biography' : Ayaka grew up in a rather small household of a middle-class family whose income relied on her father's job as a fisherman and has practically lived her whole life in Koshu. Later on, when her father lost his job, Ayaka's mother set up a fruit stand (which actually sells alot more random things, but the main products are fruit) in the marketplace. Both Ayaka and her brother began working part-time since middle school. When her brother entered high school, Ayaka had less time to socialize and even do homework, so she built up this habit of managing her time wisely. It soon became a routine for her to stay up late to study or think of her schedule for the next day, resulting in insomnia at such a young age. Around the same time, Ayaka found it easier to keep track of things by writing them down. She keeps a stack of quirky-looking notepads (half of them are filled up of random information over the years) in her closet and writes down notes where ever and when ever possible. Now that she's entered high school, most of her friends have already moved on without her and lost contact, thus making her a bit reliable on her brother for help with homework or when wanting to have some fun. Miscellaneous 'Random Facts' *Works part-time in her mother's store *Mumbles to herself *Always keeps a notepad filled with random info *Allergic to animal fur *A bit of a stalker *Claustrophobic *Tends to sleep in public a lot (outside of school) *Has a fast metabolism *Clenches her jaw when nervous *Cup size: A *Favourite food: Plain, boiled spaghetti (no sauce, no nothing) *Favourite colour: White *Voice: www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpbtdx… *Tends to be more shy around girls rather than boys 'Noteable Belongings' : WIP : Relationships 'Family' * Takahashi Daisuke and Takahashi Sakae - Father and Mother of the household in that order. Takahashi Sakae is the hard-working owner of a small fruit store while Takahashi Daisuke is currently unemployed and working as their housemaid. Their relationship with each other is still strong-- although they are constantly bickering with each other-- and their relationship with their children is also quite well. *Takahashi Kudou - Older brother of Ayaka who has one heck of a sister complex (she doesn't really notice). She also tries to talk to him more often, now that they can go to the same school and theyre pretty close with one another, aside from the feeling that she tends to annoy him. 'Acquaintances' : WIP